You'll See the Light Again
by Feux follet
Summary: (Alert Spoilers) Après la pluie, vient toujours le beau temps. Après la colère, vient le pardon. Diana va devoir le comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


**Hello, j'ai été voir Wonder Woman au cinéma et, mis à part quelques moments, je trouve que ce film était génial. J'ai voulu écrire sur ce sujet, et donc voilà le résultat, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Ps : ALERT SPOILERS ! (vous avez été prévenus)**

* * *

 **You'll See the Light Again**

Elle avait soudain envie de détruire le monde. Une colère sourde l'envahissait, s'emparant de ses sentiments, faisant bouillonner le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Le monde lui avait prit ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux qu'elle aurait voulu sauver. Qui était-elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ? La rage l'aveuglait et, au lieu de frapper celui qui en était responsable, elle aurait voulu frapper ceux qui, sous ses ordres, avaient accompli la sale besogne. Comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils cette part d'ombre d'une manière si lourde qu'elle pouvait prendre le dessus ? Les hommes avaient été créés par Zeus pour être la bonté et la sagesse, non des machines humaines destinées à détruire et à tuer. Tuer. Comment pouvait-on tuer un autre homme, de sang-froid ?

Elle hurlait sa douleur au monde, tel un animal blessé. Elle aurait voulu croire que la bonté triompherait, mais le monde semblait empli d'une si grande noirceur ... Croire devenait inutile. En quoi devait-elle avoir foi ? Les hommes s'entre-tuaient sans se soucier de la mort qu'ils semaient sur leur passage. Comment pouvait-il exister une telle cruauté ?

La voix entêtante d'Arès lui parvenait distinctement à présent, au milieu de ses cris de détresse. Une voix qui lui ordonnait de cesser de résister, et de le rejoindre. Tour à tour il invoquait son imaginaire sur des terres apaisées et resplendissantes de vie, la destruction de l'humanité, la vérité et le mensonge. La jeune femme était tentée de l'écouter. Face à la chimiste Maru, elle aurait voulu la faire souffrir autant que son gaz avait fait souffrir les innocents qui reposaient à présent sur le sol d'un village. Elle avait tué, que dis-je, assassiné des enfants, décimé des familles entières, qui n'avaient rien demandé. Un monstre pareil méritait la mort. Du moins, Diana le croyait

Elle y pensa jusqu'à ce qu'elle rassemble dans sa mémoire les derniers instants qu'elle avait passé avec Steve. Elle pouvait entendre à présent ses dernières paroles. La colère qu'elle ressentait s'estompait. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux, claires et distinctes. Elle l'entendait, elle le voyait d'une manière si réelle.

 _"Je sauve quelques vies, et toi tu sauves le monde"_

Il n'avait pas à mourir en vain. Pas comme ça. Il avait sauvé des vies, après avoir mis toute sa confiance en elle. De quel droit abandonnait-elle la partie ? Au nom de quoi pouvait-elle seulement imaginer qu'Arès ne mentait pas ? Non, elle n'allait pas laisser le sacrifice de son ami se perdre dans l'oubli. Son geste n'vait pas été inutile, et elle ne laisserait personne le gâcher.

Diana releva la tête, jetant un regard sur la chimiste qui, apeurée, l'observait, essayant de déterminer quelles étaient ses chances. La prothèse qu'elle portait toujours soigneusement, souvenir de guerre comme on aurait pu le dire, se détacha de son visage, révélant un corps mutilé, qui avait souffert. Malgré ses atrocités, elle restait une humaine. Pas une bête, pas un objet. Une femme qui avait fait un mauvais choix, qui peut-être regrettait. Diana savait que le poids des regrets pouvait coûter une vie, elle savait aussi que beaucoup de prisonniers avaient déclaré ne pas avoir de haine. Ceux qui étaient capables de ces atrocités méritaient peut-être la pitié, mais pas la haine. Accorder sa haine à quelqu'un, c'était entrer dans son jeu, et oublier la beauté du monde et de l'humanité pour devenir à son tour un monstre. Diana n'était pas un monstre. Elle aimait les gens, elle aimait le monde, elle aimait la vie. La justice, la vérit, et la bonté devaient triompher.

Diana rejeta la carcasse brûlée du véhicule qu'elle soulevait sur Arès. Lui seul devait mourir, après avoir causé tant de torts. Lui seul devait payer le lourd tribu qu'il avait engendré par ses actions. Au nom du Bien, il devait périr. La jeune femme semblait s'apaiser. La vérité lui apparaissait clairement à présent. Malgré sa douleur, elle pouvait entrevoir l'espérance d'un monde meilleur. Steve était mort, elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Mais tant d'innocents demeuraient encore menacés. Son devoir était de sauver le monde, et elle comptait accomplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Une fois celle-ci achevée, elle pourrait recommencer à croire.

Croire que malgré la douleur, elle y survivrait. Malgré l'absence de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle continuerait. Chaque pas serait un combat, mais elle les vaincrait tous. Jusqu'à la lumière. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le bonheur, et le goût de vivre. Le monde était bon. Les hommes étaient bon. Pas tous il est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'un nuage passe que le soleil cesse de briller.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi vos reviews, s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt :)**


End file.
